Ian's Birthday Surprise
by ldreed
Summary: Ian has a very special birthday surprise planned for Wanda. Set soon after the ending of "The Host." One Shot


"Ian, what are you doing?" I asked exasperatedly.

He had been acting odd all day, and I was getting quite tired of it. In fact, a lot of my friends had been acting weird today too. Ian didn't answer me just smiled mischievously.

I wasn't even allowed to look at where we were going apparently. Ian put a blindfold around my eyes before we stepped out of our room.

I huffed in annoyance. Finally, we stopped our quick pace, and there was complete silence. Then, we started moving again, and I felt the hot air of the desert.

"Ian, will you please tell me what is going on?" I asked, getting angry now. "Nope." Well, at least he answered me this time. "We just need to stay out here for a little bit, and then everything will be ready." The blindfold came off my eyes.

My face must have been confused, because Ian started chuckling. "'Everything will be ready'?" I asked, knowing that I probably wasn't going to get answer. That mischievous smile came back onto his face, and no words came from his lips.

But they did meet mine, setting them on fire. Pet had never experienced love before, so this body was always overheating and overreacting. But I guess that was a good thing, because I had never been in love either, so I was getting the full experience.

When Ian pulled away, I was panting for air. Before he could, I grinned like a fool. I felt right with Ian, like breathing. Everything was effortless. Ian glanced up to look behind me and then pulled the blindfold out again.

"Already?" I whined. He nodded. I sighed in defeat and turned around. "O'Shea, you ready?" I jumped when I heard Jared's voice behind me, near Ian. Even though they weren't in anymore fights, Jared still called Ian by his last name.

"Sorry if I scared you, Wanda." He must have seen me jump. "It's okay; but can you do me a favor?" There was a second of hesitation, and then Jared answered. "What is it?"

I smiled, thinking I was going to get the fabric off my face. "Will you take this blindfold off me?" I asked as sweetly as I could. There was an amused snort. "Sorry, no can do. But it will be coming off soon enough."

We started walking; and not too long after, I felt the cooler air of the caves hit me. I breathed in deeply, out of anticipation and trying to keep myself calm. I heard voices whispering in the distance, but it stopped before I could make out any words.

"Are we there yet?" I asked, trying not to sound like a little kid who was bored on a road trip. Neither Jared nor Ian answered me, but one of them did take the cloth off my eyes. I didn't open my eyes. One, to adjust to the sudden darkness, and two, I was too nervous.

"Why don't you open your eyes Wanda?" Ian whispered in my ear. "It's too quiet." I whispered back. Ian chuckled and took my hand. "Open your eyes, please." I hesitated a moment, but opened them.

Immediately the glowing lights were turned back on, and everyone in the room shouted, "Surprise!" My mouth fell open in shock. Then I was so curious it drove me crazy.

"What is going on?" I asked, hoping my question would finally be answered. Mel came up and hugged me. "It's been a year." She stated simply.

"Since what?" I asked, thoroughly confused now. "Since you got your new host." Ian answered nonchalantly. My mouth formed and 'oh' of realization. "You're celebrating my birthday?" I asked. "How old did you make me, a year?"

Everyone laughed. "We gave you a two years advantage on Ian." Jamie called out. I found his face, and started laughing. I looked back to Ian's and saw that his face was bright red. I calmed y laughing to giggle for his sake.

"That's a change, usually I'm the one who's blushing." I stood on my tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips. I then turned back to everyone else in the room. "Thank you." I said simply.

There was a short wordless cheer, and then everyone disbanded around the room, talking excitedly. A lot of my friends came up to me and wished me a happy birthday. I just smiled and kept my hand welded to Ian's, not wanting to leave his side.

The "party" lasted until night. Couldn't tell how late, but I was tired. Ian noticed my yawning and bowed for the both of us, carrying me easily. When we got to our room, he laid me down on the mattress and suspended himself above me.

"So nineteen, huh?" I said playfully after a minute of staring into Ian's eyes. He smiled and nodded. I rolled over and Ian lay on his side, never breaking eye contact. "I love you, Wanderer."

I almost teared up, at how serious he was, no lies. "I love you too." I said, and snuggled into his chest, resting my head in the crook of his neck. Ian sighed in contentment. I smiled, knowing exactly how he was feeling; perfect


End file.
